Talk:Nacht der Untoten/Effectiveness of Weapons
Untitled Similar to the Strategies article on Nacht der Untoten, this article should be categorized for clarity. I suggest categorizing them by the type of the weapons: 1. Hand Weapons - Colt, Magnum, Ray Gun 2. Bolt-Action & Sniper Rifles - Kar98k (Scoped), Springfield (Scoped), PTRS-41 3. Semi-Auto Rifles - Gewehr43, M1 Garand, M1A1 Carbine 4. Auto & Assault Rifles - StG-44, B.A.R. 5. Sub Machine Guns - Thompson, MP-40 6. Machine Guns - MG42, Browning M1919, FG42 (although this doesn't fit into this category at all) 7. Shotguns - (Sawed-Off) Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trenchgun 8. Explosive Weapons - Panzerschreck, Grenade Launcher, Stielhandgranate 9. Incendiary Weapons - M2 Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail Such a categorization would not only make the article more clear, but would also grant the opportunity to briefly describe the common caracteristics of these groups of weapons, so players can get an overview of the ups and downs of weapons by just knowing the properties of this weapons' group, not needing to know the properties of every single weapon. Further reading then goes into the paragraph of the weapon itself. This would help beginners getting familiar with the weapons in Nazi Zombies. Marioverraeter 14:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The article's title is formulated in a non-optimal way. The article should touch all aspects of pros and cons of the weapons, but the effectiveness (in a sense of effectivity or potency) is only one criterion on evaluating weapons. In fact, there are four: 1. Potency - that is the strict meaning of effectiveness. This determines how much damage the weapon can deal out per time, furthermore on which distance. It is a product of bullet damage and rate of fire, involving reload time and magazine size in its formula as well. 2. Profitability - that means how large the point gaining profit of the weapon can be. Automatic weapons for example will grant more points to the player than 1hit1kill weapons like magnum, ray gun or shotgun. Accurate weapons that enable for headshots are better than inaccurate that have to be aimed on the chest to ensure the hit. This value is determined by the cost of the weapon and the cost of the ammunition as well as the estimated point income from shooting one set of ammunition with it, including points for hits and kills. 3. Mobility - that means how fast the player can use with the weapon equipped. Mobility is more or less important depending on the situation, but always different from the other criteria. 4. Endurance and Availability - The fourth is a more soft criterion. It describes just to what portion of time during gameplay you will practically have the advantages of this weapon available for use. The larger the ammunition supply of a weapon, the longer it can be used to shoot zombies. The availability and accessibility of a weapon, respectively its ammunition replenishment, is also a solid argument for or against a weapon. I hope, the differences between these four parameters have become clear. I suggest changing the article's title to "Utilisation of Weapons" under Nacht der Untoten and revise it to be categorized and touch all four aspects of quality of weapons, drawing conclusions on when which weapons are more or less useful to use. It is probably a good idea to generalize this topic, writing one general article "Utilisation of Weapons" that relate to all four Nazi Zombie Maps, and mentioning the small differences of usefulness of weapons between the different maps. Marioverraeter 14:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Everything above i agree with. Also maybe add pictures of the weapons? --Morgan-- 07:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC)